


Ascendant

by BastardPrince



Category: Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Ascension, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-27 23:21:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15695436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BastardPrince/pseuds/BastardPrince
Summary: I am on fire.---The Ascension ceremony from George Lovelace's point of view.





	Ascendant

" _Slàinte_!" I exclaim, raising the Mortal Cup in a cheerful toast. As my friends laugh good-naturedly I bring the Cup to my lips and drink. 

At first, I don't feel anything. Then there is warmth, coursing through me and filling every cell in my body full to bursting. I can feel my blood rushing through my veins.

I am alive.

The warmth is so intense that it feels like my old body is burning away.

I am on fire.

_I am on fire._

Feeling the Heavenly Fire burning in my belly, licking the inside of my ribcage, I open my mouth and scream.

The air around me seems to have lost all its oxygen. My desperate inhalations prove to be futile as my throat burns and blisters.

I'm asphyxiating and all I can do is scream.

Suddenly, there are hands on me, pushing me back, holding me down as I writhe on the floor.

My skin feels too dry and too tight. I lift one of my hands in front of my face, only to see that it is charred and blackened. As the fire rages inside me, my skin begins to split and crack. I howl in agony.

Chunks of scorched flesh slough off and the fatty tissues beneath begin to burn. That only fuels the fire, and anything that doesn't burn melts away and forms a slick on the floor.

By this point I am nauseous with pain. My remaining blood vessels have been blackened by Heavenly Fire, and when they finally burst; dark, viscous fluid gushes out.

Exposed to the Heavenly Fire, my muscles begin to desiccate and burn. As they shrivel, my body is wracked with spasms of involuntary muscle contractions. 

Somehow, I survive as my nerves are burned away. Even as the pain ceases I continue to scream. Now I am wailing in rage and betrayal.

All my agony, all my suffering, has been caused by the Shadowhunters. This ceremony was supposed to be a success. I was supposed to become _one of them_! Instead, I am here. Lying on the ground. _Dying._

Though I am still screaming, my head is no longer throbbing so fiercely that I am deaf to the room around me.

Faintly, I hear is Simon's voice - my brother's voice - saying, " _Ave atque vale_ , George Lovelace, child of Nephilim." A pause and a shuddering breath. "For ever and ever, my brother, hail and farewell."

Then the Heavenly Fire engulfs me.

**Author's Note:**

> Because George Lovelace didn't deserve his fate.


End file.
